You Belong To Me
by C.Queen
Summary: Victoire loves Teddy but thinks she's too girlie and tempermental for him. Teddy thinks he's too shabby and clumsy for the beautiful Victoire. But maybe they really do belong together? Modified songfic to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me."


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to people with scary lawyers who would kill me. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

Original lyrics are Taylor Swift's, slightly edited version by moi.

You Belong To Me

Sitting in her bedroom Victoire Weasley finished the last ten strokes of her nightly hair care ritual. Nobody who didn't have hair as long as hers understood how she truly suffered for her vanity. Smirking slightly at the thought the seventeen year old girl's eyes casually wandered around her immaculate room, which was looking barer than usual since she'd already packed for tomorrow's trip back to Hogwarts. Her last year of school and her first year without Teddy there. She couldn't really imagine it. She didn't see how Hogwarts could be Hogwarts without him there to make her laugh, help her with her homework, and just listen to her without complaining. While she was popular at school the people she hung out with weren't like Teddy, they weren't family. Teddy told her off, Teddy told her when she'd gone too far, Teddy didn't let her get away with things just because she was beautiful. He liked to say that if you looked up high maintenance in a Muggle dictionary her picture would be there.

His girlfriend wasn't like that at all, Victoire thought darkly, tossing her brush down on her pale pink bedspread. Merlin how she hated Shay Banks. The girl always dressed in ill fitting, tacky clothes, barely wore make up or wore it badly, and actually liked getting dirty. Shuddering at the thought it made Victoire miserable to think that it was probably those qualities that made her attractive to Teddy. He dressed badly too, and his hair color changed more than her nail polish. He also loved nature, and his and Shay's idea of a good date was tramping around the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Never mind the Acromantulas, or the Threstals, or any of the other monsters there. No, she and Shay had nothing in common...except for their love of Teddy.

At least that was one area where she topped Shay, Victoire thought sadly. She loved Teddy more than the horrible girl could ever dream of.

_**You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humour  
Like I do**_

_**I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do**_

Shay wasn't even that great of a girlfriend, Victoire thought as she leaned back against her headboard, toying with the frilly pillows pilled up there. Sure she liked a lot of things Teddy did but the girl was also way too accommodating and subservient. Shay was also jealous of anyone being around Teddy and tried to isolate him from others. Teddy didn't let her get away with that of course, but he was far too easy going about it. Why couldn't he see that she was just like that weak little rat, Pettigrew, hanging on him to bask in who he was. Teddy had been prefect and then Head Boy, so popular and outgoing and loved by everyone. Shay only wanted him because he was the most popular boy in school. She didn't really know Teddy; she didn't understand how often his joking nature was a shield, a defence so that people wouldn't get too close. Her Teddy was actually very deep and private; he just played at being Mr. Fun Guy because he thought that that was what everyone wanted him to be. He was only really himself when he was with family, with her who understood him. People he knew loved him unconditionally. That was probably why Shay hated her so much. She sensed the bond that existed between her and Teddy and knew it was stronger than anything Teddy felt for her. The girl just wasn't smart enough to know that Victoire's love for Teddy was very different then the love she had for her other family members.

)

Standing on the sand dune with the ocean crashing behind him Teddy Lupin stared at the light shining through the window, indicating that Victoire was still awake. Nervously tunnelling a hand through his spiky emerald green hair, the man was and had been rooted to the spot for the last half an hour. He'd changed his hair twelve times already and had spent a good ten minutes fiddling with facial hair he wouldn't have if he weren't a Metamorphmagus. But she'd know it was fake and tease him terribly about it so he'd gotten rid of it. It didn't look as good on him as it did on Dirk Howard anyway. Just thinking about Victoire's sometimes boyfriend was enough to have him turning around with the intention of getting the hell out of there before he made a fool of himself. He'd walked a good two minutes before he turned around, a stubborn look on his handsome face. Damn it, he couldn't keep doing this! Was he a man or wasn't he? He'd made a deal with himself that if he got accepted for Auror training he'd finally confess to Victoire how he felt about her and he was starting said training next week. He was going to dedicate his life to catching dark wizards, but he was too afraid to tell one girl that he'd been in love with her for as long as he could remember?

Hell yes, he was terrified.

Victoire dated the Dirk Howards of the world, gorgeous, wealthy, well mannered and always perfectly groomed. He was not gorgeous unless he used his abilities, he was far from wealthy, and his idea of grooming was finger combing his hair. Victoire's idea of grooming could take over two hours minimum. Not that she needed any of that girlie stuff to look beautiful. She always looked beautiful to him. Too beautiful for the likes of him; which was why she'd never looked at him as anything but another Potter cousin. He wasn't what she was looking for in a boyfriend.

_**But he wears muscle shirts  
I wear t-shirts  
He's Quidditch captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time**_

_**  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.**_

Setting her alarm for morning Victoire's head whipped up at the sound of something lightly hitting her window. One after another something small and hard was hitting up against the pane of glass. Frowning, wondering if they were in for an unexpected storm, Victoire hurried over to her window and opening it stuck her head out. Eyes scanning the grounds Victoire could just make out the figure of a man standing before her house, waving at her. Who was it? If it was Dirk she was waking up her papa and siccing him on the jerk. She'd told him they were through and she'd meant it. Using him to try and make Teddy jealous had been a serious error on her part.

Apparently sensing that she didn't understand or recognize him the man raised his wand, a large silvery white light shooting out of the end to twist and curl in the sea breeze before materializing into a wolf hovering in front of her window.

"Can you come out?" The wolf asked in Teddy's voice.

"Oui." A smile breaking out over her face Victoire waved at him, hoping he would understand she would be right down. She could have used the same charm as he had to inform Teddy of this, but she'd rather he not know that her charm took the form of a wolf as well.

Closing her window Victoire headed straight for her closet, hoping there'd be something in there for her to wear that was appropriate. Unlike Teddy, she couldn't pull off a T-shirt and jeans the way he could. Just thinking about him wearing nothing but those ratty jeans of his dad's he loved so much was enough to get her drooling.

_**Walking the halls  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a school bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**_

Knowing she would take at least twenty minutes to get ready, Teddy supposed he should just consider himself lucky that he was family, and therefore she wouldn't feel it necessary to bring out the big fashion guns. Family. Just thinking about them had the butterflies in his stomach working overtime again. Because if he screwed this up and she got all weirded out by it this could seriously cause a problem at family get togethers. Even though he wasn't a Potter or Weasley by blood he was considered as good as, and his godfather referred to him as his son when introducing him to people. James, Albus and Lily considered him their older brother and woe to anyone who tried to tell them differently. He called their aunts and uncles his aunts and uncles, and considered their cousins to be his cousins with one exception. Victoire was the exception in a major way. How badly would things go if things got hairy between him and Victoire? Would he hurt the family he loved with all he had in him? Would he lose some of them because of his selfish need to tell her how he felt?

But could he really hide it anymore either? He was pretty sure his godmother knew, and not much got by Grandma Molly. He was different around Victoire, everyone said so. He knew so. She was...she was his light, his candle in the wind. She made everything seem that much better and brighter. He didn't think he could live in a world without her shining in it. He'd kill anyone that dared to take her light from him.

_**And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole school  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since he brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a guy like that**_

Leaving her hair down, since Teddy had been known on occasion to forget himself enough to play with it, Victoire carefully crept out of Shell Cottage dressed in a pretty fog coloured camisole and designer jeans. It was warm enough for it and looking appealing always counted more than comfort in her books anyway. Knowing where he would have wandered off to Victoire was glad she'd had the sense to forgo footwear of any kind.

Following the path down to the water Victoire found him sitting on a large piece of driftwood that was often used as a seat to watch the tides flow by her family. Hurrying over Victoire quickly slid over to take a seat beside him.

"So what brings you here?" Victoire asked as casually as she could manage.

Turning his head Teddy took one look at what she was wearing and literally felt his brains leak out his ears. Eighteen years of being around women of Veela blood had given him some immunity to their overwhelming presence, but he'd never quite built up the immunity to Victoire that he had to his Aunt Fleur and Victoire's little sister Dominique.

"Teddy?"

Realizing he'd just been staring at her like a complete moron Teddy immediately tried to think of some sort of excuse. "You-you shouldn't be dressed like that. It's too cold out here for something like that." Shrugging off his leather jacket Teddy held it out to her with as stern an expression as he could manage.

Taking it from him Victoire blushed as she shrugged it on, breathing in his scent like a gardener inhaling her flower's bouquet. She didn't even care that all he thought about her somewhat revealing top was that it was too skimpy for the weather.

_**I wears high heels  
She wear sneakers  
She's our Chaser  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time**_

She looked so much better in his jacket than he did. Would it smell like her when she gave it back before he left? Merlin but he hoped so. She smelled so good, like jasmine and peppermint and just herself, which was best of all. And he so needed to focus before he made things worse. He had come here for a reason and he had to follow through or he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. And life was too short for regrets; he knew that better than most.

"Sorry for dragging you out so late, I should have come by earlier." Like when he'd first arrived at Shell Cottage.

"It is all right. You had something you needed to talk to me about? You are not going to King's Cross tomorrow to see...Albus and Rosie off?"

"Well yeah, but I wanted...needed to talk to you alone...and everyone will be there." James, Albus, Rosie, Victoire's sister, Lucy, Fred, and all their parents, a great deal of the Potter/Weasley clan would be there and he'd never get this off his chest with an audience. Not to mention their opinions on his confession, since his family was big on opinion expression.

"I see. So what is it you need to tell moi?" Her French accent always became more prominent when she was nervous, and she was getting very nervous because he had such a serious look on his face. Whatever he wanted to tell her was very, very important, and while she was thrilled that he would want to tell her first the possibilities of what he was going to tell her scared the hell out of her. What if he wanted dating advice or worse, wanted her opinion on how to do something really terrible like buying an engagement ring for Shay? The little bitch had hinted before summer vacation had begun that Teddy was that serious about her. That could not be it, she could not bear that. She would throw herself into the sea if that was what he'd come to ask her.

_**If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.**_

His cowardly side kicking in Teddy looked for one last possible excuse not to tell her what he'd come to tell her. "Uhm first…you and Dirk aren't back together again, are you?" He couldn't try to steal another man's girl after all. He was a gentleman, abetted a shabby one.

"I will never date zat man again."

"I don't think I heard…why'd you break up this time?" The last time it had been because Dirk had dared to ogle another woman in Victoire's presence.

"He would not take non for an answer. He learned quickly this is not a smart thing to do."

The meaning coming through Teddy looked at her in shock before hopping to his feet, engaging in a pacing, cursing fit that had Victoire's jaw dropping not just because it was both in English and in French but because a lot of what he was saying were words she'd never thought to hear coming out of his mouth. He sounded like an angry and very drunk French sailor!

Unaware of the shock he was causing Teddy continued his dire plans for the bastard who had thought he could put his hands on his Victoire. Castration, crucifixion and disembowelment were just too good for the dickless bastard.

"No, no I know what I'll do to him." Rubbing his hands together Teddy's eyes were alight with dark intent. "I'll find a werewolf during the full moon, let him change me, and then the next full moon I'll maul Dirk's ass within an inch of his gutless life and turn HIM into a werewolf. A werewolf without teeth though, so he can't bite anyone else." Teddy added as an afterthought. "We'll see who's the big man then, when he's considered one of the lowest creature's in society. See how he likes them apples."

Touched Victoire got to her feet and went over to hug him. "Ah, but then you would be a werewolf too."

"Ah well, give me something in common with the old man."

"You already have plenty in common with him. Everyone says so."

Smiling Teddy wrapped his arms around her too, feeling undeniably better with her head resting against his shoulder. "Teddy, you've got your father's brains and your mother's clumsiness." He heard it almost as often as his godfather heard how much he looked like his father except for his mum's eyes. It hurt often to think of them, but not with her here to remind him how lucky he was to take after them in any way.

_**Oh, I remember  
You Apparating to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favourite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me**_

And it was the thoughts of them, of his parents love for him and each other that had Teddy finally confessing what he'd come here to tell her. "Victoire…the reason I asked that…and the reason I came here tonight was that I had to tell you something, something I should have told you ages ago but didn't. I'm sorry I took so long, but I…I knew it would bother you and I didn't want it to, I didn't want to be a burden on you and-"

"You could never be a burden? Are you ill?" Victoire asked, suddenly noticing how pale and sweaty he looked. Horrified Victoire tightened her arms around his waist. "What is wrong?"

"I love you."

When she just stared up at him in shock, clearly not understanding, Teddy stumbled over some better way to put it. "I mean I love you as more than a cousin or a friend or whatever. I love you…more than I love anyone else in the world and I know there's not a chance in Hogwarts you'd ever feel the same but I wanted to let you know how I felt."

When she could finally find her words Victoire's head was spinning out of control. "But…but Shay?"

"She spent all of my sixth year chasing after me like Fang after a meat bone." Teddy reminded her with a small smile. "I finally told her that I was in love with you and that I wasn't interested in dating anyone else. She talked me into going out with her for a year to try and change my mind and I figured what was the harm, since I knew neither relationship would ever go anywhere. You uhh…might want to watch out for her too…she didn't take me dumping her at all well last week."

"YOU STUPID MAN!"

_**Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.**_

Teddy stared down at her in shock as she buried her face in his shoulder and tried to break his ribs with the force of her grip. "Vic-Victoire?"

But she didn't answer as she was too busy cursing up a storm against his chest, muffling the sounds too much for Teddy to get an exact fix on just how much trouble he was actually in. He was betting a great deal.

When she had calmed down enough to not curse him into the next century Victoire looked up with fire in her blue eyes. "Why do you love me?" She demanded to know, hands going to her hips as she glared up at him, not looking the least loving. "You call me high maintenance, a bit of fluff; you tell me that I need to put as much thought to my words as I do my hair. You say I am trouble waiting to happen. Why would you love this?"

Blinking, having not expected this reaction, Teddy blurted out the first response that came to mind. "Because you make me feel whole. Because you're like my very own Patronus; filling my world with light and keeping every depressing thought and the reality of this screwed up world at bay. I did say all that other stuff, but it's a small price to pay to have you in my life. I even find most of it pretty funny."

"And you have been thinking I should not know this?!"

"I didn't think you'd take it well…which you aren't."

Her fingers curling into claws it took supreme will power on her part not to smack him. "How am I supposed to know you love me if you do not tell me, you pea brained moron! Of course I am not taking this well! If you had only said this before we would not have had to waste our time on the likes of Shay Banks and Dirk Howard. You stupid, stupid man!"

"Wha?"

"Are you not going to ask how I feel about you now? Of are you such a coward I have to wait another seventeen years?"

"How you feel about me?"

"Yes, you stupid man."

Knowing her well enough to know she'd reached the end of her rope, and her anger was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever encountered in his eighteen years, Teddy mentally prepared himself for a painfully crushing set down. "How…how do you feel about me?"

"I LOVE YOU TOO YOU INCREDIBLY STUPID, DUMBASS!!!!"

"You….you love me?"

**_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_**

"DUH!" And leaning forward to grasp his face between her hands Victoire drew her stupid man's head down to kiss the hell out of him for making her wait for him so long.


End file.
